At Summer's End
by IMSLES
Summary: A tragic hit and run turns out to be more than it first appears, as the team tries to uncover the driving force behind the suspect behind the wheel.  Written for NFA's Casefile Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

AT SUMMER'S END

CH 1

Summertime. Late August and the dread of school loomed. Henry and Nathan Lavelle were eking the most out of their remaining vacation days. The day was a warm one and the sun was barely in the sky, by mid-afternoon it was sure to be a scorcher.

Henry ran down the stairs a sleeveless t-shirt and cut off jean shorts the chosen attire. He carried his tennies and dropped them by the door next to Nathan's. The older brother with dark brown hair in need of a school cut and brown eyes sat at the table eating his cereal. He watched his tow-headed brother race to get his breakfast together his blue eyes filled with anticipation.

"Don't leave without me Nate," he begged as he poured cereal into his bowl, spilling some on the counter in his haste.

Nathan snorted a laugh, "I won't. Slow down. And you'd better clean that up before mom sees it."

"I will," Henry nodded after he put the milk away. He took his seat at the table and quickly started on his breakfast.

The older brother stood to rinse out his bowl. "You're going to make yourself sick if you don't chew," he admonished Henry. He left to change into his shorts and t-shirt. The guys would be gathering in the lot soon. By the time he got down Henry was waiting at the door nearly jumping up and down.

He smirked, "Alright, let's go."

"Yes!" his brother cheered racing out the door. Nathan gave his little brother a gentle shove but it knocked him to the ground regardless.

"No fair," the young boy screamed as he picked himself up from the ground. He took off trying to catch up to Nathan who had four inches and two years on the six year old.

Nathan glanced back making sure his brother wasn't hurt, though he thought he had hardly bumped him. Satisfied that he was alright enough to be angry and chase after him, he kept his pace running toward the lot where he and his friends were planning to play a game of football. There were six of them, so he'd tried to discourage Henry from tagging along the night before. But being Nate's 'shadow' he insisted on going so he could watch.

He'd teased Henry about being the cheerleader, but his quick witted brother retorted, "Yeah, for the other team."

Nathan would never admit it aloud, but he loved his little brother. Sure he could be annoying with always wanting to tag along. Even when his friends would grumble, he could tell they didn't really mind too much. Henry was good natured and didn't go crying if they teased him. He would shoot out his own comebacks and laugh along with everyone else.

When the older boy reached the corner across from the lot he stopped. There never seemed to be any traffic on this part of the neighborhood, but it gave him a chance to let Henry catch up while he wiped the sweat off his brow.

He could hear his brother's feet slapping the pavement and his breath sputtering. He grinned picturing him coming up behind him planning to give him a retaliatory shove. What actually happened seemed to be happening in a bad dream. Nothing and everything registering all at the same time.

As he felt Henry right behind him, he stepped to the side to avoid the attack while in his peripheral vision a glint of sun reflected off an object approaching down the street. As planned, Henry missed him, but his momentum carried him straight into the street. Nathan tried to grab a part of his shirt to pull him back and his friends were screaming for Henry to stop.

Maybe that was what they were screaming but it was incomprehensible to Nathan. His hand never made purchase on his brother. One second he was in front of him; the next he was tossed into the air as a light colored sedan made contact. The time in the air seemed to last an eternity, as if he found a way to defy gravity.

For one incredible moment Nathan held hope that his brother had developed a supernatural power and had avoided the horror that played out in front of him. The next sound was Henry hitting the cement followed by the car screeching around the next corner and out of sight.

Nathan thought he'd gone deaf. He could see his friends' mouths moving but couldn't hear anything they were saying. As a matter of fact his eyesight must've been affected as well, because their faces blurred and he could hardly focus. Except for on Henry.

He knelt beside his little brother willing him to be okay. He picked up an arm that was bent unnaturally and found it was limp in his hand. He smoothed the hair from his forehead that had a nasty bloody gash across it. At some point his hearing returned as a siren blared and someone was screaming.

It wasn't until the paramedics arrived and one gently lifted him away from Henry that he realized he was the one screaming. He watched as the other paramedic quickly assessed his brother and waited for him to start making him better. The look he gave his partner still holding Nathan tightly told the story that the big brother feared. He was gone. Henry was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

AT SUMMER'S END

CH 2

The police arrived, but upon learning the identity of the young boy they called into dispatch to notify NCIS. Henry Lavelle was the son of Lieutenant Commander Jonas Lavelle.

Officer Michael Harkin sat Nathan down in the back of his cruiser which had the air conditioning running. He'd sent his partner, Rachel Nelson to bring Carla Lavelle to retrieve her son. He intercepted the distraught mother to tell her about Henry.

"Where is he? Where is my baby?" she cried searching for any sign of Henry.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lavelle. This isn't easy to say, but Henry was hit by a speeding car." Harking made sure she was looking in his eyes as he told her the devastating news. "He didn't survive," he caught her as she crumbled to her knees.

Thinking of her older son she cried, "Where's Nathan?"

"He's okay. He's in my squad car."

"In the squad car? You aren't arresting him are you?" her mind trying desperately to understand what was happening. This sort of thing happened to other people, not her.

"Of course not," Harkin soothed. "He was very upset so we put him in there to make him more comfortable."

"Can I see him?" she asked tearfully.

"Absolutely. It's why we brought you here." As he walked her slowly to his car, the flashing lights of the NCIS van and its counter part of the medical examiner appeared. She didn't seem to notice looking only at her son's face in the window of the car.

Harkin opened the door and Nathan nearly leapt into his mother's arms. His tears flowing anew as mother and son held tightly to each other.

Gibbs flashed his ID and eyed the scene. A group of young boys huddled in a dirt lot watching almost fearfully. Whatever happened here was something they were sure to not forget anytime soon.

"DiNozzo shoot and sketch. David bag and tag. McGee talk to the boys, find out their stories."

"Right Boss," they answered somberly. The death of someone so young affecting them all.

Gibbs approached the squad car where a young woman was wrapped in a grief stricken hug with a young boy. The officer standing nearby was looking on occasionally offering a word of comfort. He spied Gibbs when he started walking their way. Relief washed through his features and he raised a hand in greeting.

"Gibbs, NCIS," the lead agent announced.

"Harkin. Pinewell PD," the officer returned. He stepped away from the distraught mother and son to update the agent. "Carla Lavelle, the mother of the victim and Nathan the older brother. He witnessed the accident."

Gibbs dismissed him with a nod and a pat on the shoulder. He watched the two grieving for a few moments. When they became aware of his presence they loosened their embrace, but still held onto each other.

Carla looked up to him and he told her who he was. "My baby is dead," she choked. "Who would do such a thing and keep on going?" she begged for him to answer.

"Don't know. But we'll find out," he promised. He looked at Nathan who was doing his best to pull himself together. Kneeling down to get on the young boy's level Gibbs made eye contact and asked softly, "You saw it happen?"

"Yes, sir," the boy answered with a sob.

Gibbs nodded giving the boy time to collect himself more while jotting down in his notebook. "Can you tell me anything about the car?"

"It was going so fast. I couldn't stop him. I tr-tried," a new round of tears began.

Gibbs stood gripping Nathan's shoulder. "It's not your fault," he assured him.

He looked to the mother, "Is your husband home?"

She shook her head drying her eyes, "No he's not due home until next week."

Quietly he told the mother who took her son back into her arms, "I'd like to talk to him again later. See if he can describe the car. For now take him home and call someone to help you out for the next few days, at least."

Carla nodded. "When can I see Henry?" she asked.

"We'll call you. Stay by your phone," he gave her a light pat and went to meet up with his agents who were finishing up their assigned tasks.

He came across McGee first, "Whatcha got?"

"All the boys agreed the vehicle was a sedan, light colored, most likely tan going too fast. No brake lights even after hitting the boy. Who would do that?" Tim couldn't help but ask gaining only a stare in response. He looked back to his notebook, "Only one of the boys could say he was only a driver who looked to be a male with short dark hair. One saw part of the license plate 'TZ' though he wasn't certain where in the sequence it appeared. I spotted a woman across the street who looked out when she heard the screaming and she thinks the car was a Ford, not sure of the model, because her son had a similar style last year."

"Get on that plate. Start with Fords and see what you come up with."

"On it," Tim walked away inputting data into his hone to send to his computer at headquarters.

"David. DiNozzo. You two about finished?" Gibbs barked.

"Few more shots, Boss," Tony replied.

"I am done Gibbs. I found some shards that I believe came from the car."

"Good job Ziva. Hopefully Abby can nail down the make of the car and Tim can come up with a match from the partial plate.

Gibbs approached Ducky as Palmer was preparing to move the body into a bag. "So Duck?"

"There's no mystery Jethro. Vehicular homicide. No doubt. Massive trauma. The poor lad didn't stand a chance. I only hope the injury to the head prevented him from remaining conscious, so he didn't suffer before he expired."

"Alright Duck. We'll see you later." Gibbs gathered the team to head back to the Navy Yard giving a wave to the police officers remaining keeping the scene secured.


	3. Chapter 3

AT SUMMER'S END

CH 3

Lieutenant Commander Lavelle was transported home from his post aboard the USS Harry S. Truman. Through emergency channels he received the news from his wife. His first order of business should've been to check in at the base, but he headed straight for home. No sooner had he walked through the door then Carla was in his arms. The tears he had held back were released as the two clung to each other crying.

Nathan had heard his father return and descended the stairs slowly to face him. He feared his father would blame him. He'd waited for someone to tell him he was at fault, but no one had. He stood with tears in his own eyes watching his parents in their mourning.

When his father finally looked at him, it wasn't with accusation or anger, but sadness and love. Jonas released Carla and held his arms open for his older son, now his only son. Nathan walked slowly at first and then ran the last few steps to feel the strong arms of his dad holding him.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry," he cried into his father's shoulder.

"What are you sorry for?" Jonas soothed, rubbing his hand down Nathan's back.

"I didn't protect my brother," his sobs continued.

Jonas knelt down on one knee putting Nathan on his feet. He held the young boy by his shoulders and looked into his tear-filled eyes. "Listen to me. This was NOT your fault. It was a horrible accident, but that's what it was: an accident. You understand?" As Nathan nodded Jonas pulled him against his chest and held him tight. Losing one son was hard enough. But having to convince the other of his innocence was a task he wasn't sure he would succeed at. He looked at his wife whose eyes mirrored the same concern he felt.

"We need to go to NCIS," her voice cracked. The finality of seeing Henry's body was something surreal. Part of her denied it had happened. The emptiness in her soul screamed out that it was all too true.

Jonas nodded and picked Nathan up as he stood. "Let's go." He stepped to open the door and allow Carla to exit first.

Arriving at the Navy Yard they were escorted to the MCRT's area where the agents were quietly collecting what little they could. Abby was close to identifying the make of car. From there they hoped things would progress more quickly.

Gibbs stood to greet the solemn family, offering a silent sign of condolence as he shook the father's hand. "McGee," he beckoned the young agent.

"Yeah Boss," he approached the group giving them a nod of sympathy.

"Why don't you show Nathan some of your computer stuff?" he tilted his head toward the boy who was looking overwhelmed by the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Sure Boss," Tim smiled at Nathan. "Hi, I'm Tim. Do you like computers?"

Nathan nodded and took the hand Tim offered and followed him the agent's desk. He watched quietly as his parents followed Gibbs to another elevator. Tim put his hand on Nathan's shoulder gaining his attention. "It'll be alright," he offered. Soon Tim had him engrossed in a virtual world where Elf Lord ruled.

Down in autopsy Gibbs led the parents through the sliding doors. All the tables were thankfully bare. Ducky looked up from his desk and stood to greet his guests.

"Lieutenant Commander and Mrs. Lavelle," he shook their hands as Gibbs introduced the M.E., "my deepest sympathies to you both."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard," Jonas said. "We'd like to see Henry please," his arm tightly wrapped around Carla's shoulders, but she still shook from grief.

"Certainly," he turned toward the back wall and stood by the door where Henry was lying. When he got nods from both parents indicating their readiness he opened the door and slid out the sheet covered tray from within. He gripped the sheet to uncover the too tiny form, but his hands were stopped by Jonas.

"May I?" he choked, tears again misting in his eyes.

"Of course," Ducky pulled his arms to his side.

Slowly the grieving navy leader held the sheet, grasping it until his hands fisted. With a side look to his wife to find her holding her breath he removed the sheet to reveal their younger son's serene face. He looked like he was sleeping. Jimmy and Ducky had done their best work cleaning him and preparing him for this visit.

Carla cried out, but wept mostly silently. She reached out a hand and hovered it over the head she undoubtedly caressed a thousand times. From deep within she found the strength to lower her hand to rest on his head. Her fingers combed lightly through his hair and the tears flowed as the reality encompassed her and she knew her baby was never going to respond to her touch again.

Jonas held tightly to his wife giving his support and feeling her own strength as he, too saw the restful countenance of their normally rambunctious child.

"Thank you, Dr. Mallard," Carla spoke with a strained voice. "He looks like he's sleeping."

"He's a handsome young lad," Ducky replied.

Jonas dropped the sheet and began to escort his wife back out of autopsy. She paused and turned to face Gibbs, "You promised to find the one responsible."

He nodded sharply.

She nodded in reply, "Don't forget."

"I never forget a promise," Gibbs stated. Standing by the M.E. they watched the couple leave to fetch their living son.

"Jethro, do you think it wise to promise such things?" Ducky admonished.

"You doubt me Duck? We'll find whoever it is," he strode from the room wanting to see if Abby had found anything.

Abby heard her computer beep a match and the elevator ding at the same time. She smiled as she hit the keys to reveal what the search had uncovered.

"Hey, Gibbs," she smiled without turning.

"Abby," he said stoically placing a Caf-Pow next to her keyboard.

"You've come just in time. Again," she quipped.

"What ya got?" he asked watching her work the computer.

"Well the plastic bits were hard to match to any one make or model," she shrugged.

"You got anything that'll help this case, Abs?" Gibbs stared at her.

Abby frowned, putting up a picture of an indentation left on the body of Henry. "I did find what made this," her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Who would do that Gibbs? Who would hit a poor defenseless child and race off?" Her words echoed a little to close to Gibbs' own painful loss and she put her arms around him.

Gibbs allowed her to comfort him, though in truth his pain was buried deep and it was this case that had his undeterred focus. "We'll find out if you can tell me what kind of car it was."

"Right," Abby straightened up and wiped her eyes with her fingers. "It was made by a Ford Taurus."

"Good job Abs," Gibbs nodded, gave her a kiss on her cheek and rubbed his hand on her back before he left to narrow the search for McGee.

He was surprised to see Nathan still playing at Tim's desk. A quick glance found his parents holding each other and watching their son play. It was clear they weren't in any hurry to pull him back into their tragic reality.

Tim knew Gibbs was there and looked his way. Getting the gist of urgency from his stance he helped Nathan finish his game and sent him over to his parents.

"Thanks for occupying his time Agent McGee," Jonas ruffled his son's hair.

"It was very kind of you," Carla added. "We'll let you all get back to work."

They left with a group wave. Nathan shouted back, "Thanks, Mr. McGee."

"Mr. McGee," Tony mimicked.

"He's only being polite," Tim sloughed him off. "What did Abby come up with?" he asked Gibbs.

"It's a Taurus. Narrow the search," Gibbs ordered.

"On it," Tim typed the information into his computer and let the search run. He thought of Nathan and on a slightly smaller scale the group of boys who all witnessed the deadly assault. "Do you think Nathan will be okay?"

"He should be fine McGee. He is young, has loving parents and children are resistant. Are they not?" Ziva countered.

Tim smiled, "I think you mean resilient. I just don't know. While he was involved playing here I caught him peeking glances looking for his parents and after they came even more often to make sure they were still there."

"Nothing strange there McWorryWart. The kid was in a strange place with strangers, of course he'd want his parents close," Tony offered.

"Speaking from experience, Tony?" Ziva queried with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe Ziva, but I would've been very young. By the time I was Nathan's age I was used to traveling overseas solo," Tony informed his partner.

"How sad," Ziva shook her head.

"I'll tell you what'll be sad, if you don't all get your butts in gear and help find who was driving that car," Gibbs growled.

"I got a hit Boss. A Taurus license number CTZ 146. It's registered to a Petty Officer Diego Ortiz. He lives around the block from the accident," Tim wrote down the address handing the paper to Gibbs who was already to confront the car owner.

"Tony with me," he barked and headed for the elevator. Tony right behind him, tossing his bag over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

AT SUMMER'S END

CH 4

Gibbs drove at break-neck speed, his anger fueling the accelerator. Tony wanted to suggest his boss should calm down, but didn't want to become the focus of the rage evident in his visage.

They screeched to a halt in front of the house, no care visible in the driveway. They got out of the car assessing the house for any movements inside. They looked through a window on the side of the garage and spotted a car matching the description parked inside.

They pulled out their weapons holding them close to their legs and approached the front door. At Gibbs' nod Tony knocked on the door, "NCIS," he announced.

To their surprise the door opened slowly revealing a young dark haired girl about eight years old who stared innocently out at them.

"Is your father home?" Gibbs asked gently not wanting to frighten her.

"Who is it Elena?" a woman's voice called out from inside the house.

"NCIS," Gibbs answered.

A woman in her early thirties walked into sight towel drying her hair wearing a robe. She seemed perplexed that they were at her house. "NCIS? Why are you here?" She pulled her daughter close to her. "Did something happen to Diego? Is he okay?"

Now it was Tony and Gibbs who looked confused. "Isn't he here?" Tony asked.

"No. He is away on duty until next week." She looked from one to the other agent. "Please tell me what this is about," she pled.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her. If Diego wasn't around to be driving that car, could it have been her behind the wheel. But could she honestly be mistaken for a man, but the young boy who saw the driver.

"Are you Marcea Ortiz?" Gibbs asked wanting to identify her first.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Have you been out driving this morning?" he asked casually.

"Only to take Elena for new shoes for school and then home. Why do you ask?" she looked scared of their intentions.

"We'd like to take a look at your car," Gibbs pressed.

"Okay, but can you tell me why?" she really wanted to know what was going on.

She led them to a door leading into the garage. The stopped her from entering and went to check it the front end of the car. The evidence was all there: cracked headlight, dented hood, cracked windshield and blood and fibers on the grill.

Tony was on his phone calling Tim and Ziva to bring bags for evidence and arrange to take the car to NCIS.

"What is it?" Marcea asked nearing hysterics.

"Has anyone else driven this car today?" Gibbs interrogated.

"I don't know," she answered flabbergasted. "My brother was here when I came home with Elena. I sent her off to play in her room while I did some chores and took a shower." She looked around as if just noticing his absence. "He's not here now."

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"He lives with our parents around the block. I figured he had another fight with them and came here to cool off like he has before," she wrung her hands. "What has happened?"

Gibbs sighed knowing he needed her cooperation in finding her brother hoping the news wouldn't make her try to protect him from discovery. "Your car was involved in a hit and run. We need to talk to your brother to clear up the report." Tony looked up at his boss with disbelief. That was certainly putting things mildly.

"Does your brother have a cell phone?" Gibbs asked.

"I suppose he does. I haven't had to call him on one though. He lives so close," she pointed in the direction she was referring to.

"What's his name?" Gibbs was ready to write it down when he saw Tim and Ziva arrive.

"Nelson Lopez. Why would he run?" she wondered aloud.

She watched as Tony opened the main garage door and the other agents entered to begin collecting the evidence. It was then she noticed some of the damage. Her hand flew to her mouth. "What did he hit?" she asked in horror.

Gibbs grimaced looking at Elena still at her mother's side. Marcea saw the shadow of sadness in his eyes as he looked at her daughter. "Tell me," she asked pulled her daughter closer to her side.

"A young boy," he said softly turning away from her to check in with his agents.

Marcea's tears flowed as she lifted her daughter and retreated into the house.

"What's wrong Mama?" Elena asked when they were finally alone.

"You're uncle has done a terrible thing. We must help the police to find him. Did he say anything to you?"

"He told me not to tell you he borrowed the car, but he was back to fast I thought he changed his mind," she looked down at her lap. "I am sorry I didn't tell you Mama."

Marcea patted her daughter's hand, "It's okay Elena. You didn't know what he'd done." After her daughter looked up, she asked, "When he came back did he say where he was going?"

'No, he just patted my head and told me to be a good girl for you. Like he always does," she smiled shakily.

"You are a good girl, my dear one," Marcea hugged her daughter silently praying that her brother would turn himself in before more harm came to anyone.

She called her parents, but no one answered. Dread began to fill her, because her parents rarely left their home.

"Agent Gibbs?" she rushed to the door.

His attention was immediately drawn to her hurried tone. "What is it?" he asked approaching her.

"My parents. They aren't answering their phone," her eyes told him what she feared.

"McGee. David. Go to the Lopez's house and check things out."

"Right, Boss," Tim answered and Ziva nodded as they rushed to their car.

At the address they'd been given things looked as normal as the neighboring houses. They knocked on the door identifying themselves. They got no response, so they split up to check around the house looking in windows and checking for nay signs of foul play.

The back door was slightly ajar. Tim waited for Ziva to arrive and pointed it out to her. They timed their entry not really expecting anyone to be at home.

When the door swung open the site before them almost turned Tim green and brought flashes of painful memories to Ziva. Blood was splattered on almost every surface of the small kitchen. Dishes were broken and the refrigerator door was open, a carton of juice emptied out on the floor in front of it- as if someone had been taking it out to pour some into a glass. To further support that assumption a glass laid on its side a short distance away.

"Where are the bodies, McGee?" Ziva asked knowing that no one would've survived such a brutal attack as what they were seeing.

"I don't know, but I'm calling Gibbs," he answered already hitting his speed dial.


	5. Chapter 5

AT SUMMER'S END

CH 5

"What ya got McGee?" Gibbs asked answering his phone.

"A lot of blood, but no bodies. At least not at the scene of the attack."

"Did you check the rest of the house?"

"Going around front as we speak. Ziva just got the door opened."

"Tony and I will meet you after we're done here. Call if you find anything."

"Right… Boss," Tim replied to a silent phone.

Tim and Ziva searched the house but still found no sign of the Lopezes.

Finding the room apparently belonging to Nelson they began to search for clues to where he may have gone and what he may have been involved in that led to whatever had transpired in the kitchen.

Ziva searched his closet and drawers while Tim had located a laptop and was searching for personal information.

"I have nothing," Ziva said angrily. "Tell me you have something McGee."

"Well, I have something," Ziva came to look over his shoulder. "I'm just not sure what it is yet."

"It does not look like anything to me, but numbers," Ziva stared at the rows of numbers that didn't have a break between them.

All serious Tim tapped away, "They are numbers Ziva, but they mean something. I only hope I can decode it without needing the help of Lopez. If it's something criminal he won't be talking, if we find him," Tim gave her a glance.

"Oh, I could make him tell us," she leered.

Tim stared at her for a moment, but soon returned to the laptop.

They heard a noise coming from the front of the house. Ziva pulled her weapon holding it by her thigh as she slid to the door and peered out. She replaced the gun and told Tim, "It is Gibbs and Tony," as she went out to update them of what they had uncovered.

Gibbs came into the room having gotten Tony and Ziva started on collecting evidence from the kitchen. He watched Tim scrolling through the numbers who stopped when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Find out what it is?" Gibbs asked.

Tim wasn't sure how to answer wanting to give an answer his boss would want to hear or the complicated mess that he was still sorting through. "I don't have it all figured out, but it shouldn't be too much longer," he offered.

"Good. The sooner the better."

McGee nodded and continued his search.

Gibbs left him to it and went to check out the work being done in the kitchen.

"I haven't seen this much blood since the gratuitous scenes in Scarface or maybe even Nightmare on Elm Street," Tony commented.

"Really Tony. Do you think this is the time for another of your movie references?" Ziva asked pointedly. "Surely whatever happened here was horrific and should not be demeaned your cinematic comparisons."

"She's right DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice preceded his presence.

"I can't help it Boss. This is too much," Tony scrunched his face and took a few more photos.

"Ya think!" Gibbs looked around. It was bloodier than any scene they'd been to before. Still in his days he'd seen worse. "Get everything you can and get it to Abby," he ordered leaving them to their tasks.

"Hey Boss," Tim called out. "I got it," he said excitedly.

"Tell me," Gibbs waited.

"The numbers were a screen covering his real messages. Anyway," he went to the real evidence knowing the numbers would be lost on Gibbs. "He was messaging back and forth with a guy named Lucas. It looks like they go back about two months."

Gibbs was getting antsy, "What were they messaging about?"

"At first it was all trivial stuff, but the last two weeks this Lucas started asking for favors."

"Favors?" Gibbs asked for clarification.

"Couriering mostly. Meet this guy at this place take what he gives you to this other place. I'm making a list of all the dates, names and places," Tim was typing away. "Also I found a cell phone I think belongs to him. His parents paid the bill on their account."

Gibbs suddenly thought of a question he hadn't asked Marcea, "How old is Nelson?"

"According to what I've found, he's almost 17," Tim looked at Gibbs.

The older man scratched his head and looked around the room. Sure enough the room had teenager written all over it. From the posters on the walls depicting rock bands and partially clad women to the stereo system stocked with cds, even the mess of clothes was typical of a teen male. "Can you isolate his cell?" Finding this young man suddenly took priority.

Tim used the tracking system to locate Nelson's GPS coordinates. "He's in the warehouse district," he told Gibbs who rushed out.

"Call me if he moves and let me know when I'm close McGee," he yelled out as rushed past Tony and Ziva he ordered them to follow. "Now."

It took ten minutes to reach the warehouse district. "Talk to me McGee. I need a location here."

Tim pinpointed the building and Gibbs sped up until he was almost on top of it. Not wanting to scare the kid off or alert anyone that might be holding him there. They approached quietly spreading out. Tony and Ziva went where Gibbs directed them.

A loud voice emerged through an open window, "What more do I have to do Lopez? Do you need more proof of my demands? Perhaps Marcea needs a visit?"

"No, Lucas. Leave my sister out of this," Nelson begged.

"Then tell me where you took it," Lucas demanded. When no answer was forthcoming a loud smack was heard followed by a thump. The three agents entered carefully searching to see if anyone else besides Lucas was inside with Nelson.

Not seeing anyone else they got into position to see if Lucas was armed and how best to take him down. He had a weapon that was on a crate near Nelson who was slumped on the floor tied to a chair. When Lucas stooped down to pick him up they charged.

"NCIS don't move," Gibbs shouted. Lucas almost tripped over the chair trying to get to his weapon. Ziva tackled him before he was able to right himself. Tony lifted the chair noticing all the bruises on Nelson's face.

"He took one hell of a beating, Boss," Tony looked at Gibbs who looked ready to shoot somebody.

"Is he conscious?" Gibbs asked.

"Barely," Tony didn't think the kid would know his own name for awhile.

Ziva had Lucas cuffed and on his feet.

Lucas was struggling despite the cuffs, but Ziva had a firm hold and he wasn't going anywhere.

"What is that you are missing?" she hissed in his ear.

"I want a lawyer," he scoffed at her.

Gibbs got in his face, stared at him twisting his head from left to right, then smiled at him. "You'll get your lawyer."

The cuffed man was barely a man himself. Gibbs doubted he'd be the one in charge of whatever was going on with the case, "Take him in Ziva."

He watched Ziva dragging him off and turned back to Tony who was untying Nelson who was now mumbling incoherently. Gibbs phoned Tim to let him know what was happening and take what he could in to headquarters. They had to find out what happened to the Lopezes and what Nelson had gotten himself involved in.

An ambulance took the young Lopez to the hospital and Gibbs sent Tony to guard him. He went back himself to talk to Marcea. The threat to her and Elena might not have been Lucas' idea and he wanted them protected. Their family was going to be dealing with enough tragedy.


	6. Chapter 6

AT SUMMER'S END

CH 6

When Gibbs got to Marcea's house he noticed the car was no longer there; hopefully it had been taken to NCIS. He knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered. Not wasting any time he kicked in the door and did a quick search. He found Elena hiding in a closet crying, holding a doll in one arm pressed close to her chest and an envelope in her clenched fist.

He eased her out and comforted her before pulling out a glove to take the envelope. Still offering her calming words, he opened the envelope to reveal a computer generated note:

Bring the package. The girl gets her mother back.

Cursing under his breath Gibbs reinserted the paper into the envelope, lifted Elena who still cried quietly and rushed out to his car. He drove conscious of the child with him and brought her into the squad room.

"David," he called the only agent present, "Keep an eye." He gently led Elena to his chair and set her down. "I'll be right back," he told her gently. She silently nodded and watched him go up the stairs two at a time.

He knocked and opened the director's door simultaneously.

"Agent Gibbs," Vance raised an eyebrow.

"We have a situation," Gibbs announced producing the note he'd taken from Elena.

After perusing the note Leon asked, "Where's the girl?"

"With Ziva for now," Gibbs informed him.

"You're going to need her in the field on this."

"Don't you think I know that?" Gibbs stared hard at Vance.

"What is the package?" Vance looked concerned at his normally stoic agent.

"The only ones who can tell us are the uncle of the girl currently in the hospital barely conscious and the guy we have in interrogation," Gibbs paced and then glared at Vance because he was the only person in the room to aim it at. "Find someone to watch her Leon. I'm checking with Abby and McGee," he snatched the letter and turned around leaving the office, slamming the door behind him.

Vance stared for a moment taking in the state Gibbs was in before picking up the phone and calling the FBI. Sometimes they could really come in handy.

Down in Abby's lab she was running tests on the blood and examining the photos Tony had taken of the scene. She had determined two different blood types that matched the ones they were able to retrieve on the older Lopezes, but without the bodies and more forensics there was no way to determine how they were murdered.

Gibbs looked to Tim who seemed to have found some news. "Boss I know what Nelson was hiding from Lucas," he grimaced.

Gibbs eyed him waiting for the rest.

"You're not gonna like it," Tim told him.

"There's not much I've liked yet about this case McGee."

"Drugs," Tim looked at his boss warily. "The trace leads back to Mexico."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. As he stormed from the lab he pointed at McGee, "You find out who they are."

Abby commiserated with Tim. "This will not end pretty."

"Not for the bad guys anyway," Tim concluded returning to his computer search to see if he could track who was behind all of it.


	7. Chapter 7

AT SUMMER'S END

CH 7

Meanwhile, Gibbs was on a tear. He strode to the squad room, "Ziva with me," he turned abruptly back toward the interrogation rooms.

Ziva jumped grabbing a file off her desk. Before she hurried behind her boss, she signaled to a nearby agent to keep an eye on Elena. When she was sure the little girl was well supervised she caught up to Gibbs almost running into him when he stopped and turned at the door where Lucas was waiting. He updated her with the latest findings.

"Is his lawyer present?" Gibbs sneered.

"Yes, she arrived ten minutes ago," Ziva nodded stunned with the direction the case had turned. Why did Mexico and drugs seem to return again and again into Gibbs' life?

Her boss straightened his back, took the file from Ziva and entered the room as Ziva moved to watch from observation. Gibbs didn't acknowledge Lucas or his attorney before pulling out his chair and tossing the file on the table as he sat down.

He twisted his neck and stared stonily into Lucas' eyes. "We have you for kidnapping, assault and when our investigation is complete we'll have you for drug trafficking and murder as well."

Lucas stood to argue despite his attorney's attempt to keep him seated with a hand on his arm.

Gibbs didn't look at the young man standing and struggling with his attorney. He opened the file and sorted through the papers. He chose a couple photographs of the kitchen and placed them on the table facing the chair Lucas had vacated.

Both the lawyer and Lucas stopped to see what he put there. The lawyer looked horrified, but Lucas almost smiled retaking his seat. Before he could put his fingers on them Gibbs picked them back up.

"We'll find your DNA in that mess. We already matched the blood to Nelson's parents."

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gibbs showed a half smile before narrowing his eyes, "I do." He stood collecting all the papers and sliding them back into the folder. When he opened the door to leave he looked over his shoulder to see the attorney whispering in Lucas' ear. Lucas stared angrily at Gibbs as he exited closing the door behind him.

As he walked determinedly down the hallway his phone rang, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"He's awake," Tony informed him.

Ziva joined Gibbs and watched as he shut his phone and went to retrieve his badge and weapon, and then storm out. Things were not going well.

At the hospital Tony met Gibbs at the door and led him to Nelson's room. The kid looked so young laying in the bed Gibbs wondered how he got caught up in the mess he was entangled. He sat in the chair next to the bed. Time was of the essence in finding his sister.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs," he introduced himself in a calm voice.

Nelson's eyes filled with tears. "My parents. They're dead," he choked.'

Gibbs tilted his head to the right, "Most likely. Who did it?"

"Lucas," he sobbed and turned his face away. "It's all my fault."

Gibbs waited for him to calm himself before asking, "How is it your fault?"

"The package. I didn't know. At first it seemed like an easy way to make some money. Dropping off letters and envelopes. But the package. I knew it wasn't good."

"How'd it start?" Gibbs was trying to figure Nelson out.

"Lucas was hanging out by the school and I heard him talking to another kid about making some fast money. My mom's birthday was coming u and I wanted to get her something nice. He said all I had to do was take a letter to his boss and he'd pay me $50." He craned his neck "back and slapped at the mattress, "I was stupid. I should've known."

"How long did you work for him?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes feeling almost sorry for him.

"A couple of months. The two days ago he gave me a package. I didn't want to take it, but Lucas said I owed him. He'd give me good money for simple errands. I had to earn my keep. Plus there was a bonus for agreeing to deliver it."

"How much of a bonus did he pay you?" Gibbs asked.

"$250. I knew then it had to be illegal. He told me when it was delivered safely there would be even more money. I didn't know how to get out of it. I got myself sucked in and the way Lucas was staring at me scared me. He looked crazed. I'd never seen him look that way before," Nelson practically begged the agent to understand his predicament.

Gibbs remained silent waiting for Nelson to finish his side of the story. He urged him with a nod.

"I took the package and hid it in the backseat of my sister's car. I wanted to take it to the cops. I was too scared," he cried.

Good reason to be scared, Gibbs thought. "Is it still there?" he was going to find it and nail Lucas and whomever he was working for.

Nelson nodded. "I couldn't tell him. That's why he killed my parents. It was awful. I ran to my sister's after he called asking about where the package was. I took my sister's car home hoping to get my parents out before he got there. He'd already killed them. When he saw me with the car he asked where I'd gotten it, but I couldn't talk. He knocked me around and tied me up and put me in the backseat of his car. I must've passed out because the next thing I knew I was tied up to the chair and he was slapping me in the face. He kept trying to get me to tell him where the package was. It was the first time I glimpsed some fear in his eyes. He threatened my sister and my niece. Are they okay?" he asked suddenly gripped with fear for them.

"Elena is at NCIS," Gibbs answered deliberately vague.

"What about Marcea?" his eyes begged him to say she was okay. "Tell me she is still alive."

Gibbs chewed at his cheek, "Wish I knew myself. She's missing. Elena had a note asking for the package in exchange for her safety."

Nelson squeezed his eyes closed and released the sobs he'd been controlling. "It's all my fault. I was so stupid!"

Gibbs nodded silently, no argument there, but he needed a lead to whom they were looking for. "Who did Lucas for?"

Nelson shook his head, "I don't know. He never told me."

"You never heard him say a name or read one on any off the letters you delivered?" Gibbs wanted answers. "Where did you deliver the other things?"

The young man sank into his bed. Looking up to the ceiling he tried to recall anything. He took a deep breath and sniffed, "Most of the deliveries I made were on corners, different ones every time. One time I think he mentioned someone named Ramone, but I don't know if that anything to do with the package."

"It's a start," Gibbs grabbed his phone.

"Do you have him? Lucas?" Nelson asked stopping Gibbs before he opened the door to leave.

He nodded, "Yeah. We got him."

"Good," Nelson replied and watched the older man leave holding his phone to his ear.

Gibbs signaled to Tony that he wanted a word. Before his call was answered he told him to get someone to replace his post at the hospital and then meet back at headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

AT SUMMER'S END

CH 8

"McGee," Tim answered Gibbs' call.

"Have you run across the name Ramone?" Gibbs asked with no preamble.

"Actually Boss, he just popped up and I'm running a background on him… Uh," Tim stopped seeing the search results on his screen.

"Talk to me, Tim," Gibbs growled exiting the hospital.

"Ramone Ramirez. History of drug trafficking, Boss. He's the supplier for a local drug ring. He's from Mexico and has been seen on more than one occasion in the company of members of the Reynosa Cartel. It's not known if he ever worked with or for them," Tim cringed at the rant his boss released.

When the line went dead he continued to work diligently to find who had taken over the nefarious thorn that wouldn't leave Gibbs' side.

Abby came over to see how he was progressing. She had hard the update Tim had given Gibbs and knew it was one case that wouldn't remain unsolved.

"Can I help Timmy?" she asked hoping there was something she could do.

"Yeah, Gibbs said Nelson put the package in the backseat of his sister's car. You can check to see if it's still there. He also thinks Lucas was driving it when it killed the Lavelle boy. You can check for his prints," Tim gave her a wry smile.

"Right. Got it," she spun and hurried off to see what she could find. Tim couldn't help but smile briefly at her enthusiasm, but blew out a breath and returned to his search.

Ziva had passed Elena on to the FBI and stood in observation watching Lucas war with his attorney. Gibbs hadn't gotten him to talk, but she knew she could, if she only had a few minutes alone with him. Her images of persuasiveness were interrupted by the door opening behind her.

Abby closed the door and stood next to her at the window not seeing the lead agent, she asked, "Where's Gibbs?"

"He has not returned from the hospital as yet," Ziva answered sensing that the dark haired Goth had some news to share. "What have you found?"

Abby twisted her mouth and chewed at her bottom lip. She did have news but wanted Gibbs to hear it first. She turned relived to see the man himself enter observation.

"Gibbs, I found the package where Nelson said it would be."

He stood waiting for her to share the rest.

"Fingerprints match Nelson's, but there's also a match to Lucas. Nelson's could be from any recent time, but Lucas' would have to be today. Wouldn't they?" she hoped that Nelson was innocent of the vehicular homicide.

"I'll find out Abs," he told her as he took what evidence she gave him back into interrogation.

Before he had the door closed behind him the attorney was on her feet. "Charge my client or release him," she demanded clearly feeling drained from Lucas' harassment.

Gibbs nodded his head to the left. "He can probably go," he paused watching Lucas smile getting up from his chair. "But I have his package," he finished taking his seat and drinking from his cup.

Lucas eyed him trying to determine if he was bluffing. "If you had the package why would you be letting me go?" he asked.

"Is there something illegal about your package?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. We'll know in a minute if you'd care to wait."

Gibbs' phone rang and he held up a finger to stop Lucas and his attorney. "Huh-uh. Thanks," he closed his phone and looked directly at the younger man. "Sit down," he ordered softly.

Lucas dropped into the chair and slumped back, his arms dangling at his sides in defeat.

Gibbs glared at him. "So like I predicted, we have you on drug trafficking. We got your prints in Nelson's sister's car, which was involved in a hit and run homicide. Your car was found near the warehouse with the bodies of the Lopezes in the trunk, so we got you for their murders as well."

With each charge solidifying against him Lucas looked ready to bolt. He tried to think of anyway to get out of the mess he was in now imbedded. "What do you want?" he asked sitting up and folding his hands on the table ready to negotiate.

"From you? A signed confession," Gibbs said coldly.

"It's not all me," Lucas ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was going to go down for everything, t to give up his connection would mean death.

"Who?" Gibbs asked wanting to confirm all the facts they already had and get more if he could.

Lucas shook his head. "I can't tell you. He'll kill me."

"Ramone?" by letting him off the hook of revealing his source, Gibbs hoped to get a location or information to help locate where Marcea could be.

Lucas' face loss all color. He really was sunk. He had nothing to offer them. Not that he'd ever have given Ramone up.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked. When no answer was forthcoming he slammed the table and stood leaning over it close to Lucas' face. "Where is he?" he demanded.

The young man swallowed and with self-preservation foremost in mind answered, "I have a number."

"Call him. Tell him you got the package from Nelson. Set up a drop," Gibbs ordered. "He has Nelson's sister. For your sake and his, she had better be unharmed."

Lucas did as he was ordered and relayed where Ramone would be. There were no guarantees Marcea would be there or even if she was still alive. Hearing Nelson had given up the package could work in their favor if Ramone took it to mean he had cooperated in response to the threat against his sister. Still he wasn't the most trustworthy of individuals considering his profession.

Gibbs organized his team and talked with Fornell since there was a kidnapping involved. They set up Lucas to make the drop and went to meet Ramone.


	9. Chapter 9

AT SUMMER'S END

CH 9

Arriving at the destination Gibbs set up what he wanted his team to do, with a few extra agents and Fornell with his team around in case they were needed. He was counting on complete success.

They reached the designated area and with a close eye on Lucas and the package, he watched for any sign of Ramone. A black Lincoln cruised in stopping between two towers of crates.

Ziva had the position to get a lock on the driver, but couldn't see any passengers. Speaking into the mike so Lucas could hear his instructions Gibbs ordered him to stay until someone came to him.

Lucas nervously did as he was told. A man of medium build and slicked back dark hair appeared near the driver's door. Ziva moved her sites to him, "It is Ramirez," she informed the team.

Tim and Tony maneuvered behind the vehicle to determine if Marcea was inside. The windows were tinted making it difficult to ascertain if anyone else was inside. Tony signaled that he was going in closer. Tim nodded not happy with the course of action, but having his partner's back all the same.

Tony sidled to the rear passenger side listening for any sound inside. Not hearing any he tried the handle and found the door unlocked. He quietly opened the door a crack and saw Marcea bound and gagged lying across the seat. She was conscious and her eyes widened, pleading for help.

Tim saw his partner reach into the care and informed the others that Tony had Marcea as she was pulled quietly through the door. Gibbs, who had resituated himself to have Ramone in his sites shouted out, "NCIS. Don't move."

Ramone smiled. Ziva had returned her site on the driver as Gibbs had his gun aimed at their suspect. She saw the window slide down and a weapon appear. Without hesitation she took the shot and the driver dropped the gun out the window and pitched to the passenger's side. Ramone was rattled and went for the gun.

"Don't," was all the warning Gibbs gave. Ramone went for the gun picking it up and turning towards Gibbs with malice in his eyes. As the gun rose, Gibbs shot and hit the drug dealer in the forehead sending him to the ground as the gun fell from his lifeless hand.

Gibbs approached slowly his gun still ready in case any other threat was present. He kicked the weapon away before looking inside the car. The driver was the only body left there and he was no longer a threat, as Ziva's shot had entered his temple and exited the opposite side of his head.

Gibbs stood and saw Tony untying Marcea who could only cry, "Elena? Is my baby okay?"

Tony assured her that her daughter was fine, as he finished removing the last of the cords that had bound her.

Gibbs relaxed as the standoff had come to an end. He turned and saw Lucas being handcuffed and taken away. Lucas wouldn't be catching any leniency if Gibbs had any say in the matter.

He gave his team a "Good job," and then instructed them to take Marcea to Elena as quickly as possible. He told them to tell her about Nelson being in the hospital and that he wasn't responsible for the hit and run. Nelson could tell her about their parents.

Gibbs had fulfilled his promise and drove to let the Lavelles know they had the man responsible. He knocked at their door and gave a small smile to Nathan when he answered still having a lost look in his eyes. Gibbs heart went out to him. He put his hand on Nate's head as his parents approached the door.

Nathan looked to them and accepted the open arms of his mother. She and her husband didn't speak, but searched the agent's face for the message he came to deliver. He nodded slightly and the Lieutenant Commander held Carla tightly not ashamed of the tears that filled his eyes on realizing that their son's murderer was undoubtedly caught.

Gibbs remained silent as Carla mouthed a "Thank you," to him and Jonas shook his hand.

"We appreciate everything you've done for us," he told the lead agent.

He twisted his neck before replying, "My pleasure."

He left them to console each other and to return to the Navy Yard to wrap things up.

In the squad room Tim stood to report the details. "When Nelson was hired both Lucas and Ramirez found out all about his family. They wanted to have leverage against him if needed. Lucas had called when the drugs went missing. Nelson planned to get his parents away thinking his sister and niece were safe in their home.

"When he got back however, Lucas had already showed up to collect and killed his parents. Lucas then managed to get Nelson tied up and into his own car. Not wanting Marcea to come around looking for her car, Lucas drove it back to her house. It was during that venture he hit and killed Henry Lavelle. He got the car into the garage and returned to the Lopezes.

"At some point he'd put the bodies of the parents into the trunk of his car. He then took Nelson to the warehouse to interrogate him. Apparently Ramone was unaware that Lucas had kidnapped Nelson, because he went for the leverage by taking Marcea, leaving the note intended for Nelson to find.

"The rest is our own set up for returning the drugs and rescuing Marcea. The deaths of Ramirez and his driver, identified as Carlos Manuel were justified. Lucas is currently trying to plead his case, but the prosecutor doesn't look to be overly interested in making any deals."

Tony added, "The prosecutor is willing to negotiate with Nelson, however. He may be doing community service for awhile."

Gibbs gave his approval and looked at his team who were watching him closely. He widened his eyes and flicked his hands asking in his own quiet way what more they had on their minds.

Tony, Tim and Ziva looked to one another. None wanted to ask their boss if the case had brought back too many unwanted memories. They shook their heads and returned to their work.

Gibbs smirked knowing the concern they felt for him. He opened his drawer and took out the flask he kept there. Not to take a drink, but only to run his fingers over the engraving and ignoring the bullet still imbedded in it. He'd saved as many as he could and rid the world of one more bad guy.

Sure there'd be someone to replace him. Nothing he could do about it. Unless whoever did was to cross his path in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

AT SUMMER'S END

EPILOGUE:

He didn't really know what was happening around him. He was numb, except for the pain of sadness and guilt that plagued him. The sole comfort came from his parents, whenever they held him. It was hard because they were all missing Henry.

Nathan was still convinced it was his fault, no matter how many times everyone told him it wasn't. Even after the NCIS agent came to let them know they caught the man who was driving the car. The images in his mind clouded, but didn't completely go away.

Henry's funeral was surreal. The impossibly small coffin housing his little brother for all eternity reflected the sun that shouldn't have been shining that sad day. Though it did emit the angelic aura that was the spirit of the six year old.

Nathan wandered through his first days of school. The excitement of starting back long gone without Henry by his side. His teacher allowed him time to get into a routine. His parents continued to take him to see a psychologist who specialized in sibling deaths.

His friends who were dealing with their own trauma of what they had seen were by Nate's side whenever they could be. Slowly they found they were able to talk about Henry and laugh remembering the funnier moments they had shared. Even more slowly to come were the days when they didn't talk about him at all and instead talked about the things that were happening now and things that they were looking forward to.

When Nate found his mother packing away some of Henry's things he was angry. She explained how there were children in need of some of the things Henry had been fortunate enough to own. To appease her surviving son she gave him a few of Henry's more prized possessions: his ball glove, his favorite stuffed animal and the blanket he'd almost broken the habit of needing to fall asleep with.

Nate took the precious keepsakes into his room. He cleared a space on a shelf, laid the blanket down and put the well loved puppy with the floppy ears into the heel of the mitt. He sat down on his bed and stared at the small memorial of Henry and let the tears fall unhindered.


End file.
